Is This Love?
by Michael J. O'Malley
Summary: There is a new host in the club. He's new in the school, but seems perfectly normal. But he has a secret. When he's attacked in school, how will the club react? Can a certain manager get him to open up, or will he keep his emotions bottled up and snap? KyoyaXOC. Warnings inside. Currently being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ouran High fanfic, so take it easy on me. For those of you who aren't aware, this will be a KyoyaXOC fan fiction, so if you don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! TT-TT**

**Kyoya's POV**

I was setting up the budget for the club for this month when the door to the music room opened and someone came in. I couldn't tell whether the person was a man or a woman. Their features were lean, skinny, and slightly feminine, but also muscular and lithe.

He/she had shoulder length silver hair, an icy blue stipe going through the bangs and deep purple eyes that seemed to see through everything. It seemed as though the person was a commoner, with a My Chemical Romance (I don't own that either) t-shirt and a cargo jacket over it, fingerless blue gloves, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

He/she was probably the new scholarship student that I had 'heard' (*cough* eavesdropped *cough*) about from the other students. "Hello, may I help you?" I asked, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard this was the Host Club. I wanted to join," he said with a slightly irritated look on his face. Apparently he was male, considering the fact he wanted to join the club.

"Of course," I said, pulling some papers out. "May I ask your name?" I noticed in the corner of my eye that the other club members were coming closer, listening in.

"Kae Ryouji," he said, making his way towards me. "Isn't it a bit rude to ask someone else's name before giving your own?" Kae asked.

That made annoyance flash through me, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Of course. Forgive me. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Can you please fill these forms out?" I asked, getting right down to business.

"Who's this?" Tamaki asked me, walking up behind me with an excited and curious look on his face.

Before I could answer, Kae said, "I'm Kae Ryouji. I'm joining your club." Kae held a and out to Tamaki, and I realized he moved from America. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't heard that. Kae gave an award winning smile that could rival even Tamaki's at its best when he glanced at me.

"Hmm, I think I need to see you in action first before you officially join," Tamaki said, and I nodded in approval at that. We needed to see his current talent and his potential before he could become a host. "Come back fifteen minutes after school, then we'll see if you've got what it takes. But first . . ." Tamaki said, snapping his fingers.

The twins jumped Kae and started dragging him towards the dressing room. " . . . you need the proper attire," he finished.

Ten minutes of crashes and yelling then ten more minutes of silence later, a disgruntled looking Kae and sulking Hiitachin twins came out in the Ouran High male student uniform. "I better be getting those clothes back," he muttered under his breath.

Kae looked more handsom than any of us could have imagined in the uniform (though he stubbornly kept the gloves), and I could almost see the potential rolling off of the man in waves. I didn't let my shock appear on my face and instead smirked at the amazing potential coming from the man. It was almost as if I felt an invisible pull coming from him.

"I can't . . ." Tamaki whispered dramatically. " . . . believe how amazingly handsom you look!" The blonde finished almost yelling. He almost seemed jealous.

"Calm down, Tamaki," Haruhi huffed in annoyance at how loud the man was. Even though the two were a couple, Haruhi still couldn't stand the overdramatic king.

"But Haru-cha-" he began, but Haruhi cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" Haruhi snapped.

"Aaw! But it's so cute!" Honey exclaimed, Mori right behind him.

"Ahem," Kae coughed, gathering our attention before we got completely off track. The operative word being 'completely'.

"Oh right," Tamaki said, as if he hadn't just gotten distracted. "Come back after school and we'll see if you have the right stuff to be one of Ouran's hosts."

Kae rolled his eyes at the dramatic display but agreed to come back, then said, "Can I change back into my other clothes? I really don't like these. And don't worry. I'll change back into these when I come back." He said the last part somewhat irritated, but it soothed Tamaki's worries about it.

"Sure. Go ahead," I said, ushering Kae back into the dressing room.

**Kae's POV**

As the guy named Kyoya lead me back towards the dressing room I easily could've gotten to myself, he said, "The overdramatic blonde is the king here, Tamaki Suoh, son of the headmaster. The short brunette he was harrassing was Haruhi Fujiyoka. The short blonde with the sugar problem is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and surprisingly enough the oldest. We just call him Honey-senpai. The stoic one that's always with Honey is Takashi Morinozuka,or Mori. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hiitachin. And I am Kyoya Ootori, as I told you earlier, and the manager of the club."

We had already reached the dressing room as Kyoya finished talking, and I walked in with a nod, acknowledging that I heard what he said. I quickly changed back into my other clothes, strapping all of my weapons on properly.

Once I finished dressing, I walked out of the room and was part way out of the music room when I saw a piano half hidden by a curtain. I looked around me, and saw no one was close enough to hear, and too distracted to notice me, then dashed over to the beautiful piano.

I hadn't seen a piano like that in so long, I couldn't pass up the chance to play it. I sat down and lightly ran my fingers over the keys, reveling in their smoothness, then gently pressed down on the first notes. The music poured out of my hands, through my fingers, into the piano, producing a slow, sad melody.

The tempo changed from soft and sad to quick and adventurous in a second, and I closed my eyes, letting the music flow out of me. After five minutes of my song, shifting from soft and sad to a quick tempo to somewhere inbetween, the song ended. That was a song that I had written myself years ago, and one I hadn't played in a long time. I was surprised that I still remembered it.

I heard a sniffle nearby and saw Tamaki with tears streaming lightly down his face. He was staring at me in complete awe, seemingly not noticing the tears. I stood up and slipped past the stunned Tamaki while I had the chance, but before I could get far he grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait!"

I turned around and looked at him. "What?" I asked, my voice dripping irritation.

"Who taught you how to play?" he asked me, and I internally flinched.

I didn't answer, only yanked my wrist out of the blonde's grasp and dashed away, out of the music room and through the school until I got to my classroom. I couldn't believe that guy had been listening. How much of it had he heard? What if he-

I cut my internal panic off quickly and calmed down, sitting in my desk while I waited for the bell to ring to signify the next class starting. The rest of the day went by quickly, and I was dreading going back to the music room. I considered skipping, but shook my head at the thought. If I did that it would make the men susupicious of me.

The last bell finally rang and I took my time walking to the music room. It took me ten minutes to get there, and that left me five minutes early. I sighed and opened the door, slipping in and going towards the dressing room. I didn't get very far before I heard squeeling coming closer and closer to me.

I looked to the side and saw a big group of girls rushing towards me with hearts in their eyes. It didn't take long for them to finally reach me and surround me, asking me questions, squeeling, and generally being fangirls.

"Wow! You look like such a badboy! Can we request you?!" I heard and other variations of that, along with a couple of things, like who I am, where I'm from, etc. I pushed through the big crowd of girls and dashed to the dressing room, easily out-distancing the fangirls.

I slammed the doors behind me and looked down at my disorderly looking clothes. I went into the dressing room I'd been in earlier and changed into the male uniform, careful that my weapons couldn't be seen. Are you wondering why I have weapons? Well, that's because I'm a spy, or an assassin if you will.

Even though this was just school, and not a job, I was still paranoid and carried my weapons around in case I got attacked. "Are you done?" a voice I recognized as Kyoya's asked from outside of the room.

"Yeah," I muttered, annoyed, and pulled the curtains apart. "Was being attacked by girls part of my job as a host?" I asked Kyoya.

His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and he said, "The girls don't usually react like that to us, but I suppose your something new. I'll make sure to tell them not to get too excited."

"So what do you want me to do to prove that I'm a god enough host?" I asked as we walked out of the dressing room.

"Be a host. Entertain the girls who request you. If you're good enough by the end of the day then you will officially be a part of the club," Kyoya responded. He nodded to a table in the middle of the room with two girls that looked excited and said, "Those will be your first two customers. Have fun." With one more mischievous smile Kyoya walked away and left me to go entertain the girls.

I sighed, slightly anoyed, and put on a smile, making my way to the table the two girls were at. "Hello ladies," I said. "Enjoying yourselves?"

They squeeled when they saw me, and the brunette said, "Yes, we are. I'm Reyna Fujika."

The redhead said, "And I'm Jona Rutta. It's nice to meet you." They both giggled and I sat down, puring myself a cup of tea.

"I'm Kae Ryouji. It's nice to meet you ladies," I said, giving them a mischievous smile. "Tell me about yourselves."

I used the 'bad boy' strategy to win the girls over, and we went through fifteen minutes of idle chatter before the brunette-Reyna-asked me, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Reyna-chan," I said, making her blush at the use of her name.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself? Where are you from?" she asked.

I was uncomfortable with the question. I hated talking about myself, but said, "I recently moved here from America. I was known as a delinquent there because people picked fights with me. Actually, I was known as a delinquent in a lot of places, since my dad moves around a lot."

"Why does your dad move around?" Jona asked.

"He works for a a bank, so he goes on a lot of long-term business trips. He wanted me to see the world, so he would take me along," I said, leaning my elbow on the table and putting my chin on my open palm.

"What about your mom?" they asked at the same time, and I chuckled slightly, making the both of them blush. Again.

"My mom . . . died two years ago. In a car accident," I said, pulling the sympathy card.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" Reyna began, but I interrupted her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I said, smiling at her in a forgiving manner, but on the inside I was trying to control my emotions. The memories were trying to overwhelm me, and I was failing at keeping them at bay.

"Excuse me. I have something to do," I said, standing.

"Of course. Do you mind if we request you again tomorrow?" Jona asked.

"I would love it if you request me again. It was nice meeting you," I said and made my way towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" the Hiitachin twins asked me, blocking my way to the doors.

"The bathroom," I growled and pushed past them, slamming the doors open and storming out of the room, ignoring the questions being thrown at me. I ran through hallways and out of the school, sprinting the whole way home.

When I finally reached my apartment there was a sleek black car in front of it that wasn't my father's. In fact, my father was on the other side of the world. I ignored it and walked up the metal steps to my apartment on the second floor. I reached number 221 and unlocked the door, walking in and quickly closing and locking the door behind me.

I slid down the door with my back to it and pushed the memories away, wiping away stray tears. After a couple of minutes of breathing deeply and calming down, I stood up and walked into my living room. I plopped down on my couch, and suddenly remembered I left my clothes at the school.

I cursed under my breath, reluctant to go back to the school. I didn't have time to decide, because my doorbell rang. I sighed in annoyance and walked towards the door. I opened the door and saw Kyoya.

"What is it?" I asked. Kyoya said nothing and held up a paper bag.

"You left your clothes in the dressing room. I thought you might want them back," he said, and I grabbed the bag.

"Why didn't you send someone else to give them to me? I'm sure you have your own duties," I said, giving him a curious glance.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Kyoya answered with a question.

I looked away, not willing to answer the question. "Thanks for the clothes," I muttered, closing the door.

"Tamaki says you're officially a host," Kyoya said as I closed the door. The only acknoledgment I gave to hearing him was locking the door.

**So that's chapter one! Tell me how it was in the reviews and give me advice if you see something I could do better! Look out for the next chapter!**

**Dragneellover out!**


	2. Author's Note

**My awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating this story for a while. I'm going to try focusing on one story at a time so that I'm not updating random ones at random times. I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be a while before I update again.**

**I'm really sorry about this. Just please don't unfollow this because it's not ending here. And sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter, but I swear that this story will update at one point or another. **

**Just a heads up for the story I'm working on now, which is 'Broken Soul'. I have about one sentence for it so far, so it may be a little bit for that one too, accounting the fact that I don't have much time to write due to school. **

**Sorry again, and thanks for reading this.**

**~O'Malley out!**


	3. I know, another Author's Note

**Dear patient and amazing readers, **

**I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating at all since that one chapter, and even more sorry for making you think I have finally updated (again), but I'm going to tell you that I'm doing a rewrite of this story some time in the near or far future, depending on my schedule. Why? You may be wondering. Well, that's because I feel that I can rekindle my inspiration and will to write this story. So please forgive me, and watch out for the rewrite, though I can't say when it will be up, as I'm working on another fanfiction right now.**

**~The Very Apologetic O'Malley**


End file.
